What is Love
by MMonkeii610
Summary: Sepenggal memori ketika Baekhyun bertemu dengan gadisnya. Songfict Baekhyun/Taeyeon. RnR?


Title : What is Love

Disclaimer : The cast are belong to theirselves.

Warning : Typo and boring story

* * *

><p><em><strong>Girl, I can'texplain what I feel.<strong>_

_**Oh baby my baby, baby, baby, baby...yeah.**_

Sore itu rintik-rintik hujan mulai membasahi kota Seoul. Kilau rona mega yang sebelumnya menggelayut manja berganti dengan langit kelabu sore itu. Baekhyun bergegas mencari tempat berteduh kala rintik-rintik hujan mulai berubah menjadi guyuran air, hujan memang suka datang keroyokan seperti ini. Sepasang iris hazelnya tertuju pada sebuah toko bunga yang kebetulan tutup, dengan sigap dia segera berlari, menuntun lagkahnya menuju toko bunga itu.

_**A long day feels like as if it was only a second.**_

_**Everyday seems like a story that was written for you.**_

_**This scene is a romantic love story.**_

Baekhyun berhasil sampai didepan toko bunga itu sebelum seluruh badannya basah, sepersekian detik kemudian dia melepas serta melipat jasnya, kemudian dia mengelap wajahnya yang sedikit basah dengan sapu tangan yang dia simpan dalam tas kulit hitam yang sedari tadi dia gunakan sebagai tameng untuk melindungi kepalanya agar tidak basah, air hujan dapat membuat seseorang merasa pusing seketika, tentu saja bukan sebuah mitos.

"Hahaha, hujan—basah semua deh."

Baekhyun melirik si-empunya suara sebening kristal yang berdiri disampingnya. Tampak disana, seorang gadis mengelap lengannya yang basah karena hujan, alih-alih jengkel karena basah oleh hujan, gadis itu justru tertawa kecil mendapati dirinya kebasahan.

"Basah begini, kau masih bisa tertawa? Dasar sinting–Ah sial,tas baruku jadi basah kan, aku baru membelinya 3 hari lalu dengan pengorbanan luar biasa, kau tau?"

"Kan bisa dilap Tiffany-a, sini-sini aku bantu, jangan cemberut begitu ah."

Baekhyun masih mengamati gadis disampingnya itu, gadis itu benar-benar basah tetapi dia masih bisa tertawa,sinting, oke kali ini Baekhyun setuju dengan teman gadis itu.

"Iya, iya. Hujannya kapan redanya ya? -Oh iya, kau lihat tas Channel hitam tadi? Aku suka desainnya, tadi sebenarnya aku mau membelinya tapi tas itu mirip teman kerjaku yang cerewet –tapi sayang kalau tidak dibeli."

"Iya, harusnya kau beli saja kalau memang suka, kalau masalah mirip dengan temanmu itu kan bisa urusan belakangan hehe."

Gadis itu tertawa kecil lagi, diam-diam Baekhyun juga setuju dengan gadis disampingnya itu, memangnya kenapa kalau mirip? Asal tidak mencuri kan sah-sah saja.

"Kau maucemilan? Ini enak loh, oreo rasa baru."

Gadis itu menyodorkan sebuah oreo rasa green tea kepada temannya yang tadi dia panggil Tiffany. Baekhyun hampir meloloskan tawa kecilnya ketika mendengar gadis disebelahnya itu menawari cemilan kepada temannya itu. Kehujanan,dia masih dapat tertawa dan sekarang makan cemilan, gadis itu sungguh lucu. Sedetik kemudian dia sadar bahwa sedari tadi dia mencuri dengar pembicaraan dua gadis disampingnya ini, tidak mau terlalu lama terjebak hujan dan sebelum dia mencuri dengar lebih jauh, dia menelepon rekan kerjanya agar menjemputnya, sepertinya tadi rekannya ada yang belum pulang. Disela-sela percakapannya dengan rekan kerjanya, Baekhyun sebentar-sebentar melirik ke arah gadis disampingnya itu,kedua tangannya yang seputih gading itu tampak memeluk lengannya, sepertinya dia kedinginan.

**_The next scene is an action movie main male characters._**

**_I act as the only hero in your heart._**

"Permisi."

Baekhyun menepuk pelan lengan gadis disampingnya, gadis itu kemudian menoleh. Untuk beberapa saat mata keduanya saling bertatapan, kedua iris hazel Baekhyun bertubrukan dengan kedua iris obsidian gadis itu, beberapa saat kemudian gadis itu tersenyum lembut, rasanya sedikit aneh.

"Iya?"

"Kau bisa pakai jasku, memang sedikit basah diluarnya...tapi dalamnya tidak...a-aku tadi melihatmu sepertinya kedinginan...hehe ini."

Baekhyun menyodorkan jas yang sedari tadi terlipat manis di tangan kirinya sambil tertawa kecil, gadis itu menerimanya dengan sedikit kikuk dan semburat kemerahan yang samar dikedua pipinya. Sedetik kemudian, Baekhyun menggaruk sekilas tengkuknya yang memang tidak gatal, dalam hati dia merutuki sikapnya yang benar-benar seperti remaja abg, padahal sebelumnya dia hanya merasa kasihan dan ingin meminjamkan jasnya agar gadis disampingnya itu tidak kediginan, iya sebelumnya hanya sebatas itu.

(_**you're so perfect) I suddenly anticipate walking towards the future with you.**_

_**Don't hide love, hold onto happiness.**_

_**As long as you can be honest.**_

"Terima kasih."

Gadis itu berterima kasih kepada Baekhyun sambil menyodorkan sebuah oreo green tea-nya kepada Baekhyun, wajahnya sedikit menunduk, masih tampak semburat kemerahan yang samar dikedua pipinya.

"Hehe, iya sama-sama."

Baekhyun menerima oreo itu, kemudian dia tertawa kecil lagi sambil sekilas menggaruk tengkuknya lagi, Tiffany memandang keduanya dengan tatapan bertanya-tanya, sedangkan temannya itu hanya tersenyum simpul sambil menyimpan beberapa helai rambutnya yang tergerai ke belakang telinganya, kemudian sedikit menunduk, semburat samar kemerahan belum absen dari kedua pipi gadis itu. Ada perasaan aneh terselip diantara mereka –Baekhyun dan gadis itu.

"Baekhyun! Ayo!"

Suara seorang laki-laki berkulit cokelat menyeruak, menyapa gendang telinga Baekhyun dengan keras, seketika Baekhyun menoleh ke arah laki-laki berkulit cokelat yang baru saja menyerukan namanya. Diluar dugaan, ternyata rekan kerjanya yang terkenal tukang ngaret datang secepat ini, mimik wajahnya yang sedikit masam menandakan kalau laki-laki ini baru saja melalui hal yang membuat moodnya kacau. Degan sedikit tergesa-gesa Baekhyun berlari kecil menuju mobil rekannya yang ada diujung trotoar itu. Gadis itu sedikit kecewa ketika laki-laki yang baru saja meminjamkan jasnya ini hendak pergi. Tiffany terbengong-bengong, tadi keduanya tersipu-sipu dan sekarang mereka mau berpisah tanpa tau nama masing-masing? Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan.

"Namanya Taeyeon! Kim Taeyeon!"

Tiffany berteriak sambil menunjuk gadis disampingnya ketika setengah badan Baekhyun sudah memasuki mobil. Baekhyun seketika menoleh, sedikit terkejut dengan teriakan Tiffany. Taeyeon—dia akan mengingat-ingat dengan baik nama gadis itu.

"Aku Byun Baekhyun! Salam kenal!"

Baekhyun lantas balas berteriak sambil melambaikan tangan kirinya sebelum kemudian seluruh tubuhnya benar-benar masuk ke dalam mobil dan meninggalkan area itu. Taeyeon mencubit pelan lengan Tiffany, sedangkan Tiffany terkikik geli.

"Si Baekhyun itu lumayan tampan, kautau? Dia perlu tau namamu."

Baekhyun masih menatap Taeyeon dari pantulan kaca spion mobil yang semakin lama semakin menjauh, kemudian tatapannya beralih pada sebuah oreo green tea yang tadi diberikan Taeyeon sebagai tanda terima kasih, dia tersenyum simpul. Semoga besok hujan lagi.

_**I lost my mind when you walk into my sight.**_

_**The whole world around you get slow motion.**_

_**Please tell me if this is love.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**End.**_


End file.
